Classic WoW Wiki talk:Featured article/Articles
Please add new nominations at the end of the page, and link the article in the title! Previous nomination discussions can be found on WoWWiki talk:Featured article/Previous nominations. Classes & Races I think we should have classes in there, just a a bit of help, and races for a bit of lore. I am not very good at making suggestions, but there is my idea. :I've looked at your suggestion and have viewed every class and race page separately. Here's my report: :The druid article is good :The hunter article is badly lined out :The mage article is short, and the section weren't done good enough :Paladin, I dislike that black table, and an article with a cleanup template can not become featured until its prose is reworked :Priest; this article has a redundant quest section, and it doesn't have external links :Rogue, also no no external links section, and the title isn't bold :Shaman, *gasp* no pictures of totems?, also, the section headers were poorly done :Warlock, the section 'Macros' needs to go, and an external links section needs to be created :Warrior, too short :Human, nice :Dwarf, rather short :Night elf, nice :Gnome, the big quote is unprofessional, and the section names aren't logical :Draenei, section "Controversy, confusion, and retcons" has gotta go :Orc, no WoW screenshots :Undead, "Opinion and analysis" should be removed :Tauren, nice :Troll, nice :Blood elf, get rid of "Dark Destiny" and "Controversy" :I hope that helps. ' [[User:Apollozeus|''APΘLLΘ]](ZEUS)' 04:36, 9 April 2007 (EDT) ::I'll look at those and try to make them good enough to feature :::The info from dark destiny section of blood elves simply needs to be merged somewhere else in the article, not elimited entirely. It is a valid piece of information.Baggins 16:05, 31 May 2007 (UTC) ''For further discussion of any of the above listed articles, please make a new section! 14:07, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Netherwing The article itself needs a bit of work, but I think it could be a good FA =) -- 22:22, 18 April 2007 (EDT) *'Oppose'. This article actually needs a lot of work. It doesn't have a bold title, it has capital letters where they shouldn't be, it doesn't have a picture but does cite one as a source (which by itself is already kinda weird) and lacks a lot of lore info. My three suggestions are: 1) wait until 2.1 comes out watch as more and more information on the Wing becomes available.. 2) improve the article and 3) please don't nominate articles for FA if they 'need a bit of work' (which is an understatement in this case). Featured articles should display WoWWiki's finest work, which this article really isn't (yet).' [[User:Apollozeus|''APΘLLΘ]](ZEUS)' 02:52, 19 April 2007 (EDT) *'Oppose''' Stressing what Apollo said: ...needs a lot of work. -- 03:02, 21 April 2007 (EDT) ::Changing my stance to neutral, as it doesn't hold any special importance above any other faction page. -- 01:55, 13 June 2007 (UTC) *'Comment' I've given Netherwing a big update, and merged in stuff from the nether drake article. It needs fleshing out, but should be a readale guide now. 22:51, 21 April 2007 (EDT) ** An update on this - the only problem is that too many red links makes this unusable atm. 13:39, 5 June 2007 (UTC) Arthas Menethil *'Support' I was really impressed with this page, thought it was well written, good grammer, and nice pictures. 17:05, 20 April 2007 (EDT) *'Minor oppose'. Nice article, but the quote section is rather messy (has two different layouts). If someone has an idea to turn the section into something pretty (for inspiration, look at Illidan's article), I'll change this into support. Oh and by the way, new nominations go at the bottom. ' [[User:Apollozeus|''APΘLLΘ]](ZEUS)' 03:41, 21 April 2007 (EDT) **'Comment''' - definately needs some work on the quote section, but mostly good. 13:46, 5 June 2007 (UTC) **'Comment' - agree, he has a lot of lore and was featured prominently in w3, but the page does need some work IKT 06:53, 11 June 2007 (UTC) **'Comment' - I think its pretty well done, need to add a little more and add a little more lore, like where he appears in WOW like in Naxxarmas. Beyond that well done. --Melean 00:44, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Goblin You'd be nowhere without us! 03:12, 21 April 2007 (EDT) * Oppose. The article doesn't really seem complete to me. Furthermore, it's not referenced at all..I'm sure there's more info on this subject in WC-books.' [[User:Apollozeus|''APΘLLΘ]](ZEUS)' 03:41, 21 April 2007 (EDT) * '''Minor support'. Well presented and laid out, but sources recommended. I'm not sure there is much more info out there (at least not in the novels). 05:27, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Karazhan I don't know, I guess I just grew rather fond of keeping an eye on the page after I totally redone it. (check version before my edit...) // [[User:Patrigan|'Patrigan']] | Talk/ \\ 17:15, 17 May 2007 (UTC) * Support. Nice article indeed. ' [[User:Apollozeus|''APΘLLΘ]](ZEUS)' 17:09, 18 May 2007 (UTC) * '''Support' Very well-polished article, relevant to what many players are doing currently. I say feature it. -- 12:54, 31 May 2007 (UTC) * Oppose Dungeon layout section is messy, trash mobs appear both here and on subpages (choose one!), loot section needs polish, wrapping caused by the image at the very start is ugly. -- Starlightblunder 15:51, 2 June 2007 (UTC) * Minor oppose - for now. I agree with Starlight's comments, there's some info that could be cut down and tidied. Apart from that, a reasonable amount of info. Perhaps could do with more lore? 05:25, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Informative, dispells and clarifies rumors well, and may actually be in-game soon. -- 14:56, 19 May 2007 (UTC) *'Comment' - would certainly make a good candidate in the future, but at the moment, it needs a lot of work on the flow of information, and some format fixing. 13:42, 5 June 2007 (UTC) *'Oppose'. It's heading in the right direction, but it isn't there yet. There are both wikilinks and external links in the see also section, the blue posts should be there within a -template. Also, the "Ashbringer" has never been removed from World of Warcraft; it was simply never there, not on the beta, not on PTRs and not on the live realms. There are a few more concerns, but these are the main ones.' [[User:Apollozeus|''APΘLLΘ]](ZEUS)' 05:05, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::The removed from game tag refers to a section, not the entire article. -- 23:53, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :::I can see that, but what exactly was removed from the game? ' ''APΘLLΘ''(ZEUS)' 09:15, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::: Just this bit - ''Additionally, at one time Timolain's Phylactery could be looted from Large Vile Slimes in the Weeping Cave in the Western Plaguelands. Tbh, I don't think the section requires the template due to that single setence. 10:47, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Scarlet Crusade Just an all-around thorough article with alot of detail, and even if relevence isn't exactly necessary for FA's, the Scarlet Crusade plays a major role in WoW. Plus it'll be a non-character FA, which has to give it a few bonus points. Toasty McGrath 06:27, 30 May 2007 (UTC) *'Support' - though the article could do with more sections and sample images. 13:44, 5 June 2007 (UTC) *'Support'. The only picture I miss in this article is one of the Monastery. Otherwise, this is a good article.' [[User:Apollozeus|''APΘLLΘ]](ZEUS)' 05:07, 6 June 2007 (UTC) *'Minor Support''' - The two things I most associate with the Crusade are zealotry and paranoia, which don't appear in the main section. The content could use a little tweaking, and more pics would be great too. -- 00:09, 7 June 2007 (UTC) *'Support' - Since I'm very interested in the continueing development of this article, it'd be nice to see it featured one day. I will see what I can do to add a few more nice pictures to it the next days and maybe add more details. To Tyrsenus: both zealotry and paranoia are clearly mentioned in the General section of the article, or would you prefer them to appear in the header already? Tulon 18:45, 8 June 2007 European forums Good enough ? *'Oppose'. "She's cute. What else can you say about her? Well, she's witty, atleast more often than not. She's also very often quite irritating. She might be some kind of a cross between a Gnome and a Troll." That quote should sum up what kind of horrible POV and non notable information is in that article. This article is definetely not good enough. Also, it wasn't necessary to mess with the layout of this page. ' [[User:Apollozeus|''APΘLLΘ]](ZEUS)' 13:34, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, but isn't this the place of featured articles? :::Yeah, the nomination in the correct section now (I moved it), but for future reference please don't list new nominations on the bottom of the page and use level 3 headers ( ) as opposed to level 2 headers ( ). Otherwise, welcome to the wiki :) ' ''APΘLLΘ''(ZEUS)' 15:26, 4 June 2007 (UTC) *'Oppose''' As per Apollo. 05:29, 6 June 2007 (UTC) *'Oppose' As per Apollo, also -- 19:40, 6 June 2007 (UTC) *'Oppose' Irrelevant to WoW as a whole, article is disorganized, offers no new and/or interesting information. -- 19:54, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ::It doesn't have to be relevant to WoW. It just has to be well put together, which it obviously is not. :P -- 20:00, 6 June 2007 (UTC) :::Doesn't have to be relevant to WoW? What's this Wiki called again? :P -- TUSVA ~ T | 14:40, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::::From the main page, and I quote: WoWWiki is a wiki dedicated to cataloguing Blizzard Entertainment's Warcraft Universe '(with a focus, though not priority, on World of Warcraft), covering the entire Warcraft series of games, RPG reference books, strategy guides, novels and other sources.'' It would seem it doesn't have to be about WoW. However, this is a moot discussion, for the page hardly meets FA standards. ;) -- 14:44, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::::: I wrote that quote ;) 17:56, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Teron Gorefiend This article might need a little clean up, but this is a great character with lots of lore behind him. He is the focus of (imo) the best BC quests, and he is boss in the newly released Black Temple. *'''Oppose. The article has no references, doesn't clarify why Gorefiend ended up in service of Illidan, has a section which contains only one sentence and lastly it has images that say "(before patch 2.1)", but doesn't clarify what the post-patch 2.1 situation is.' [[User:Apollozeus|''APΘLLΘ]](ZEUS)' 17:13, 4 June 2007 (UTC) * '''Comment'. Definately needs an overhaul, but could certainly be a future candidate. 05:30, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Gem I am new to the whole FA thing. However I find this article well laid out, and extremely useful. I'm not sure exactly the qualifications required to become a FA, so I thought I would just nominate and see what others think 14:40, 5 June 2007 (UTC) *'Support'. Useful, useful, useful. Three hoorays for this article.' [[User:Apollozeus|''APΘLLΘ]](ZEUS)' 05:08, 6 June 2007 (UTC) *'Oppose''' Useful... and not much else. It's more of a link farm than anything that could possibly be improved, except with the addition of more gems, or a patch changing the existing ones. -- 05:14, 6 June 2007 (UTC) *'Comment' - note that this page is already linked on the sidebar. 05:23, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Medivh Been looking at the page here, Medivh Well done if you ask me... but something feels.... Missing.. I can't quite place it. Regardless, without Medivh(or the Guardians of Tirisfal to begin with) The Warcraft world would be a very different place. --ArthosRa 22:28, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Melean I just made this page it isnt about my half-elf character Melean it tells how that character inherits the name from the ancient Night Elf General of the Kaldorei resistance in the War of the Ancients. Its not just mere coincidence that he picks up a name like that since it belonged to an ancient Night Elf General. Mainly this one is about the Ancient Night Elf Warrior and at the end it tells how it became that the half elf inherits his name. --Melean 00:58, 19 June 2007 (UTC) *'Oppose': Needs a bit of work. **Fanfic/PlayerCharacter tag needed. **Rename without the (night elf), unless you have other characters named Melean. **Reorganize the headings (it shouldn't be in increasing levels of headings) **You have your character as an "almighty" renowned person. RP no-no. **Not to mention the images colliding and making the paragraphs wrap around images. There's an issue of style here. :—[[User:Pzychotix|'Pzychotix']] (talk · ) 01:07, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Okay, I have just now a few questions. 1: How do you make the Fanfic character tag 2: What do you mean by reorganize the headings 3: And what do you mean of images colliding Now stuff I state 1: Night elf part means he is the night elf form. I have another character named Melean as a half elf thats why i have the (Night Elf) tag. 2: What you you mean as im making him an almight renowned person Melean 02:26, 19 June 2007 (UTC) :Strongest oppose you could imagine. Apart from the problems Pzychotix raised, I don't think that this article should even be in the main namespace. This character is roleplay-based and hasn't been introduced into any of the Warcraft franchises by Blizzard. And no, unless you can pull a Leeroy Jenkins or Alamo, your character is unlikely to become "renowned".' [[User:Apollozeus|''APΘLLΘ]](ZEUS)''' 08:55, 19 June 2007 (UTC) Naga The Naga Have a very big Chance For being in the next expension after WOWTBC A new playble Race